


i've only felt religion when i've lied with you

by stilinskmalinsk



Series: A Love Like Religion [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, In a way, Martinski, Smut, Who am I, gotta blast, idk what this is tbh yikes, martinski smut, oh boy, stydia smut, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskmalinsk/pseuds/stilinskmalinsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He kissed her like her mouth was air and he couldn't breathe"</p><p>or</p><p>Stiles never really believed in God, but boy did he believe in some kind of higher power when he was with Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've only felt religion when i've lied with you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, where do i begin?????? honestly this all started one day in class i was just chillin listening to colors stripped and started thinking about this plot. Also i may or may not have been reading fanfic and got inspired. This is wild im sorry im soy embarrassed but u know what none of this is real we're all gonna die anyways so might as well!!!!!!1 hahahahhahahahhahahhaihatemyselfhahahahhaahah!
> 
> also this wasn't properly edited so pls bare with me there are probs a load of grammar and spelling errors IM SORRY!!!!
> 
> enjoy i guess dON'T ROAST ME PLEASE I'M JUST A SIMPLE GIRL.

Stiles never really believed in God, but boy did he believe in some kind of higher power when he was with Lydia. When she would moan his name quietly while they rolled around in bed, or would say his name like some kind of prayer, it had to be other worldly. The way she would arch into his touch or gasp at his movements, now that was a sight to see. The way she looks when she comes, so beautiful and vulnerable with cheeks flushed and head thrown back, if that didn't make you believe in a God...he didn't know what did. 

"Stiles," She'd pant as he moved in and out of her with a slow rhythm. "Stiles." She'd pant again moving a bit faster on top of him. 

"Hmm," He'd respond as he watched her body shake slightly on top of him. He liked to focus on he way her chest moved up and down, faster and faster as she reached her end. He focused on the layer of sweat forming on her body as he would begin to quicken his pace. He took in her slack jaw and furrowed brow as she rose and fell onto him. He let his hands roam from her thighs to her hips, to her back to her shoulders, and then over her breasts and down her stomach. He'd bask in the moment every single time as if it were to be his last time seeing her this way. He would watch her unfold with his bottom lip drawn between his teeth and his eyes locked on her gorgeous face. She'd gasp and moan around him as they came together.

He loved the way she came. It was something else. The way her whole body would tense up then let go all at once. The way she'd grip his shoulders so tightly she dug half moons into his skin. He loved the way she'd scream his name when he hit that certain spot inside her. She always looked like she was about to cry, as if it were always just too much for her. She'd let out these little whines and pants mixed with his name and profanities. His favorite was when he'd reach a hand down in between him and rub at her most sensitive spot, pushing her further making her body spasm and say she couldn't take it anymore. 

"No-No more," She'd stutter as she smacked her hand down on his chest and rolled her hips toward him. "G-God S-Stiles, please." She'd whine letting out a breathy moan. He'd make her come again with just a flick of his wrist and that would send her lurching forward, throwing her arms around his neck as she rode out her second orgasm. "Oh-Oh god." She'd drag out as she hiccuped and twitched above him. He'd turn them over so he was above her, and would slowly pull out of her. They'd both groan as he slipped out of her and he'd let out a small laugh as her body let out a tiny convulsion. 

He'd prop his head on his hand and watch her in her aftermath. Her eyes would be closed and one hand would be rested against her chest as she tried to control her breathing. After a minute or two she'd finally open her eyes and turn to look at him. She'd giggle and reach up to kiss him, pressing a hand to his cheek. It was a deep slow kiss, the kind you wouldn't really think happened after such an intense orgasm. But it did, it always did. 

He loved the way she looked after she came. It was something else. Her hair would be a tangled mess, her cheeks and neck pink, her skin glowing, and her smile wide and bright. When she'd come back from the bathroom and curl up next to him to cuddle, that's when he knew there was some kind of God. There had to be. There had to be someone up there that allowed the stars to align and the cards fall in all the right places for him to be with Lydia. Not just in times like this where they're laying together naked talking about random crap, but times where they were just sitting across from each other studying or explaining theories to each other, those were the times he'd thank whatever higher power that graced him with Lydia Martin. 

Stiles only ever felt religion when he was looking at Lydia.

**Author's Note:**

> songs that inspired this:
> 
> Coming Down- Halsey  
> Colors (Stripped)- Halsey
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/mariposa3612/playlist/5tgxNDdJ8LZjde1Kvvwq2L


End file.
